


sweet in the end

by their_dark_materials



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mechanic Eddie Kaspbrak, Mixed Media, Poster, Recipes, Screenwriter Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: A recipe card for cherry vodka by Eddie Kaspbrak.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	sweet in the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lvslie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvslie/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough good things that I can say about what is truly a spectacular fic. It’s haunted me since I first saw an animated short based on it months ago. It’s filled with raw emotion and yearning and the fic only amplified that. It’s a slow emotional burn that kind of gets to the heart of a lot of queer feelings; the nascent way your feelings glom onto someone and you don’t fully realise what they are beyond a really strong sense of “like,” and the confusion that follows, along with the aching loneliness of not quite connecting because there’s something missing, a sort of canyon you need to traverse between you and other people. 
> 
> Beyond the tender romance is a lot of lush imagery and I could feel the sticky sweat of summer pulsing throughout and I knew I wanted to make something for this, something that married my love of that [short film](https://vimeo.com/446240477), by @paticmak and this incredible fic, along with some of [the art](https://twitter.com/robomori/status/1272938568646787082) I saw from @robomori. It doesn’t surprise me that a fic like this inspired such incredible artwork. I think it spoke to a lot of people. 
> 
> I settled on creating what I imagined to be Eddie’s handwritten recipe card for cherry vodka because I felt like it captured that theme in the fic, and because it fell within my tiny skillset. It was really fun practising drawing the cherries and the vodka and the glasses and the jug. I can’t capture glass to save my life, but I hope I did the cherries justice. (I haven’t really done any still life work since high school, and even then it was never my strong suit.) 
> 
> I hand-lettered the title, and attempted doing the text a few times, but my cursive is not great and it didn’t suit the look and feel I was going for, or what I imagined Eddie’s writing to be. (I imagine this to be something he gives Richie to take with him perhaps, a kind of small memento to help keep the feelings fond and burning bright.)
> 
> All in all, it was a fun design exercise as I’ve always wanted to make something a bit more “hand-crafted” like this, and it’s nice knowing I could do it if I wanted to.


End file.
